Patent document 1 discloses, as shown in its FIG. 1, a drawn instrument (8) for securely attaching a cover. This drawn instrument (8) for securely attaching a cover has an elongated tape (6) and blocks (7) where flexible joints (71) are provided between the adjacent blocks (7). According to such a configuration, sufficient flexibility may be obtained due to the joints (71) providing flexibility, and sufficient stiffness may be ensured due to the blocks (7).
Patent document 2 discloses, as shown in its FIGS. 3 and 4, a structure where a lock element (1) passes through an opening (14) of a flag (9) to grasp a pulled rod (8). The lock element (1) is also provided with a space (4) for accommodating a holding element (6). The attachment method of the lock element (1) to the flag (9) would be appreciated with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the same document.
Patent document 3 discloses as in its FIG. 1 that: a chuck portion (6a) of a clip (6) is attached to a beading (3a) at a rim of a hanging cord (3) sewn to a trim cover (2), and an insert wire (4) is placed in a hook portion (6b) of the clip (6) so that the trim cover (2) is securely attached to a cushion pad (1). The shape of the clip in this document is shown in its FIG. 2.